All Of Me
by justwannabeafangirl
Summary: Kurt finds out that Blaine has been lying to him about the showcase. Basically how 5X20 "The Untitled Rachel Berry Project" should have gone.


Kurt picked up lunch for his lunch date with Blaine, and walked back into NYADA to find him. As soon as he heard someone playing on the piano in one of the rooms, he knew he had found his fiancé. He strode into the room with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, Blaine!" he called. "I got a salad for us to share, and I got a couple cronuts for dessert; I know how much you love your cronuts." Kurt was still grinning, and Blaine was too, but his smile looked very pained. Kurt's smile faltered. "Blaine…is something wrong?"

Blaine kept his smile on, though Kurt could tell that it was taking a lot of strength and concentration to do so. "Nope, nothing. Nothing's wrong at all. What could be wrong? We're going on a date. There's nothing that could go wrong when we're on a date."

Kurt laughed a little at Blaine's cute rambling, but he quickly became serious again. "Blaine, we're getting married. I think I can tell when you're hiding something," he said as he put the bag with their lunch on the piano.

Blaine's smile dropped. "Kurt…June doesn't want you in the showcase, and she never did." He looked up at Kurt with sadness and regret written all over his face.

Kurt stayed calm. "So you've…been lying to me this whole time?"

"I thought I could convince her and then they wouldn't be lies anymore," Blaine replied. He paused, then, "I love you."

"How am I supposed to believe that you love me if I can't even trust you?!" Kurt fired back.

"I did it _because_ I love you," Blaine replied.

"You lied to me!" Kurt shouted, smacking the bag with their lunch off of the piano. "We had long conversations about this!"

"I didn't know what else to do; I didn't want to hurt your feelings!" Blaine paused again. "I'm…I'm…so, so sorry."

Kurt sighed angrily. "Yeah, I bet you are. Too bad I can't believe anything else you say." Kurt stormed out of the room.

He made his way through the rest of his classes that day without smiling even once. By the time he made it back to the apartment, he was filled with anger and sadness, and was borderline crying. Rachel immediately saw the tears filling his eyes and said, "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"It's Blaine. He lied to me about the showcase."

"Oh my God! What did he say?"

"He told me that I was going to sing in the showcase, but in reality June is absolutely against it. Blaine said he just didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"Kurt…I'm so sorry." Rachel pulled Kurt into her arms. As they pulled away, she continued, "Maybe you should look at the situation from his point of view. He was only trying to protect your feelings because he loves you so much."

"I know, but he should have been honest with me. We've talked about how he can always trust me and be honest with me, but I think he's afraid he's going to lose me again."

"But that's not going to happen, right?" She glared at Kurt with her you-better-not-break-up-with-Blaine-or-else look.

"I hope not." Kurt answered. "I love him more than anything else in the entire galaxy. The first breakup was hard enough; I don't think I could ever get through that ever again."

"Good," Rachel said, seemingly satisfied. "Just take some time to think about the situation for a while and then deal with it. I promise everything will turn out okay." She rushed over to the stove. "In the meantime, you can help me get dinner ready." Kurt sighed and walked over to help her.

The next day, Kurt walked over to Blaine's apartment to go talk to him. He had really thought about the situation, and he had made what he knew in his heart was the right decision. He found Blaine sitting on the stairs, feeding bread to some pigeons. Kurt sat down next to him and said, "They're full of diseases. It'd be pretty hard to dance at your showcase with Bumblefoot."

"Humans can't get Bumblefoot," Blaine replied. He paused, then continued. "And I don't want to do the showcase anymore. You are more important to me than anything."

Kurt nodded. "What do you think it's like to fly for the first time?" he asked. "I mean, here you are up in this nest, which is the only home you've ever known, and even though your DNA and millions of years of evolution are telling you that if you jump, you won't hit the ground like a stone, you can never really know." Blaine looked up at him. "Relationships are like that. You give someone your heart to look after, and you tell yourself that you're safe, but you never know if today or tomorrow is going to be the day that you drop it like a stone," he finished.

"Kurt, I'm really, really, really sorry," Blaine said.

"I get what happened," Kurt replied. "The way that I was talking about the showcase, there's – there's no way I would have been cool with not being in it. I would have lied to me, too."

"I don't understand," Blaine said, a confused look on his face. "If you're not mad at me, then where are you going with all of this flying stuff?"

"Oh, no, I - I was mad," Kurt clarified. "But then I realized that trust is a choice," he said, slowly. "Every day we're going to roll out of bed and send each other into the world, just _trusting_ that we have each other's backs. And we will slip up and we will be scared, but I choose to trust and to love you through everything," Kurt finished, putting his hand on Blaine's knee.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Blaine said in delight, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I love you so much!" he said as he pulled away. "I - I mean what I said about the showcase. Either we fly together, or we don't fly at all."

"I'm very happy for you," Kurt said. "And I'm very excited that the world gets to see you spread your wings. Now it's your turn to fly."

"Thank you," Blaine said, and Kurt smiled. "I'm so lucky to have a fiancé as kind, forgiving, understanding, and beautiful as you. In fact, I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He took Kurt's hand and pressed soft, tender kisses to it. Kurt blushed.

"Wait, you can't be the luckiest guy in the world," Kurt said, and Blaine's expression quickly became confused. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Kurt clarified, and Blaine grinned, leaning in to kiss Kurt on the lips. "C'mon, let's go inside and I'll help you practice for the showcase," he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

The night of the showcase finally arrived, and Kurt went over to Blaine's apartment to help him get ready. As he was tying the bowtie that he had picked out for him, Blaine was kissing his nose in the cutest way possible. When he finished, Kurt took a step back, but Blaine pulled him back in again and kissed his lips. "Thank you, Kurt," Blaine said, with nothing but pure, true love in his eyes.

"Anytime, Blaine," Kurt answered, and smiled. "Are you ready to show the world how perfect you are?"

"Kurt…I'm not –" Kurt kissed him before he could finish that statement. "Okay, if you say I am, then I am."

"That's right," Kurt said, taking his hand. "Blaine…I just want you to promise me one thing."

"Kurt, for you, anything."

"Promise me that, no matter how famous you get, you won't forget about me."

"Kurt!" Blaine kissed him again. "Kurt, I promise with all my heart that I will never, ever, ever forget about you. You are the most important part of my life and you are worth losing my career for."

"Well, I don't want that, of course," Kurt said with a laugh. "And I promise, too, in case I somehow find my big break."

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder lovingly. "You will. I promise." He sighed. "Kurt…I'm so nervous."

"Blaine, listen to me. You're the most talented person I've ever met. It's why I fell in love with you. Just pretend that you're just singing to me; pretend it's one of your impromptu concerts that you sing for me sometimes." Kurt smiled fondly at the memories. "I love those, by the way."

"Good. I hoped so," Blaine said with a soft smile. "And I will. Thanks for the advice, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine. Are you ready to go?" Kurt took Blaine's hands in his.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kurt gave Blaine a hug for good luck and pulled him to the awaiting limo outside. June wouldn't let Kurt come with her and Blaine, so he gave Blaine a huge hug and a kiss at the door. "I'll see you after. I promise," Blaine told Kurt, and the limo drove away.

When Kurt finally arrived at the showcase, he found a seat at a table with the rest of the New Directions. The showcase began and he couldn't help but grin like an idiot because Blaine was flawless and the crowd loved him and he just couldn't believe that that was his _fiancé_ that was performing.

After a few songs Kurt ran up to Blaine and said, "That was great! They're demanding an encore!" Blaine quickly ran back out for the encore, while Kurt stayed standing next to June.

"You're such a good friend to rise above everything and be here to support him, really," June said, still facing away from him.

Kurt giggled. "A friend wouldn't stand any of this. I am here because he's the love of my life and nothing and no one is going to come between us."

June laughed awkwardly. "Sweet," she replied.

Kurt ignored her and returned his attention to Blaine, who was obviously much more important. Blaine was quieting down the cheering crowd so he could introduce his final song. "For my final performance of the evening, I would like to sing a very special song to a very special someone." Blaine began walking towards him and June, and Kurt assumed he was talking about June because Kurt didn't think Blaine would risk going against June just to sing a song for him. "This person is just so special that I just can't resist. This person is beautiful, kind, loving, fantabulous, and the most talented person I've ever met in my life. So Kurt," Blaine said as he stopped in front of Kurt, "this song is for you." He grinned as he took Kurt's hands and pulled him onto the stage. "Talent is worthless unless you can back it up with passion, and there is nothing I am more passionate about than my fiancé," Blaine continued. "If you all came here to get to know me tonight, there is no better way than to see me with my one true love." Kurt's mouth fell open in surprise as the crowd went wild. Kurt glanced back at June to see her reaction, and he was pleased to see that she wore an expression of extreme shock and disbelief. He turned back to Blaine who was smiling at him like there was nobody else in the room that mattered. He sat down on the chair that was positioned next to the piano, and Blaine began to play and sing a song that Kurt considered to be the most beautiful love song ever written.

"_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

_You got my head spinning, no kidding_

_I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_

_But I'll be alright_

_My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

'_Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Loves your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections"_

Kurt felt tears filling his eyes, but not from sadness this time. They were from happiness because he was just so lucky to have Blaine in his life. He was reminded of his senior year of high school, when Blaine had given him the promise ring that Kurt still had to this day. He had worn it every day, even during the break up, but he had the real ring now so he had put the old one away in a special place. When Blaine had given it to him, he had mentioned that part of its purpose was to remind Kurt how perfectly imperfect he was. And somehow, that line had appeared again in this song, almost three years after Blaine had given him that ring. The song fit them so perfectly that if Kurt didn't know better, he would have thought that Blaine had written it. He smiled at the thought and returned his attention to the performance.

_"Give your all to me_

_ I'll give my all to you_

_ You're my end and my beginning_

_ Even when I lose I'm winning_

_ 'Cause I give you all of me_

_ And you give me all of you, oh_

_ How many times do I have to tell you_

_ Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_ The world's beating you down_

_ I'm around through every mood"_

Kurt began to cry even more because that was his favorite part of the song. To hear it in Blaine's voice just made the already beautiful lyrics that much more meaningful and beautiful. He wan't sure he could hold his emotions together through the rest of the song.

_"You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_ My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_ I can't stop singing_

_ This ringing in my head for you_

_ My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine_

_ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

'_Cause all of me loves all of you_

_ Loves your curves and all your edges_

_ All your perfect imperfections_

_ Give your all to me_

_ I'll give my all to you_

_ You're my end and my beginning_

_ Even when I lose I'm winning_

_ 'Cause I give you all of me_

_ And you give me all of you_

_ Give me all of you, oh_

_ Cards on the table we're both showing hearts_

_ Risking it all though it's hard"_

At this point, Kurt broke down. He just could not believe he went from living in fear to living in pure happiness with Blaine. It just hit him how far he had come and how grateful he was that he was in New York City and that _this could happen_. Blaine noticed and he stopped playing the piano. As he walked over to Kurt, he continued to sing acapella, with perfect pitch, of course. When he reached Kurt, he pulled him up and held him in his arms.

_"'Cause all of me loves all of you_

_ Loves your curves and all your edges_

_ All your perfect imperfections_

_ Give your all to me_

_ I'll give my all to you_

_ You're my end and my beginning_

_ Even when I lose I'm winning_

_ 'Cause I give you all of me_

_ And you give me all of you, oh_

_ I give you all of me_

_ And you give me all of you, oh"_

Kurt put his arms around Blaine to pull him into a hug, but Blaine pulled him into a kiss instead. Kurt's eyes widened in shock but he kissed Blaine back because he didn't care that he was on a stage with his fiancé in front of a huge audience. He wasn't afraid anymore. If Blaine wanted to kiss him, then he could, no matter where they were or when it was.

They pulled apart, and the crowd went wild. "Thank you so much everyone! I hope you enjoyed the show and have a safe trip home!" Blaine was grinning, and Kurt was blushing, but grinning too. Blaine pulled him off the stage towards June. Kurt followed nervously; he didn't know how June was going to react to Blaine intentionally going against what she had said.

"June, I - I'm so sorry, I - I just _had_ to," Blaine said when they reached June.

"No, no, no! You were terrific! They loved you two!" She lowered her voice. "Now, I'm going to take credit for all of this; it's been a long time since anybody's proven me wrong."

"June, thank you so much!" Blaine said and gave her a hug. "Thank you, really, thank you for all of this!"

"Never let anyone, even me, make you doubt what you're sure of," June replied, and Blaine smiled in response.

June walked away to talk to some of her friends, and Blaine took Kurt's hand again. "I have to stay around for a little bit and socialize," Blaine said, rolling his eyes, "but you can go home if you want; I can tell you it gets pretty boring at times."

"Blaine, no! Of course I'm going to stay; there's no place I'd rather be than with you." Kurt smiled at Blaine, and walked around with him, never letting go of his hand for even a second.

By the time they left, it was late, and Kurt decided to just stay at Blaine's apartment for the night. As they were going to bed, Kurt had an idea. "Hey, Blaine, Mercedes is going on her mall tour, Sam is going back to Lima, and Rachel could end up going to Los Angeles. Our apartments are both going to be pretty empty…do you want to move back in with me?"

Blaine grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." Kurt laughed, and Blaine kissed him gently.

"And you know what else? I've been thinking about what you said about adding an office space, and you were right; it is a good idea. I was irrational and crazy and didn't realize how much of a genius you are." Blaine smiled. "I'll have it ready by the time you bring your stuff over."

"Thank you so much, Kurt!" Blaine replied, and gave him a huge hug.

"Kurt, you know what?" Blaine asked as they were in bed together, about to fall asleep. "That song I sang to you tonight? I meant every word of it with all of my heart."

"I know. And I mean it, too."

"Will you sing it for me?"

"Now?" Kurt asked, surpised.

"There's no time like the present. And singing it to me when nobody else is home is much more special than if there's a whole audience watching us."

"Okay," Kurt replied with a smile. He happily sang Blaine to sleep, and then fell asleep in his arms, just like they had always dreamed of.

**This story is dedicated to my friend Libby. We rarely see each other, so we text often. "The Untitled Rachel Berry Project" aired right before the last time I saw her, and we had been texting about it. I was telling her how I thought "All Of Me" was totally misused in the episode and then I got the idea to write a fanfiction about how it should have been used. I decided to surprise her and give it to her the next time I saw her. This was that fanfiction. We now have a tradition where I write her a fanfiction every time I see her. I'm actually going to see her in a few weeks, so stay tuned for that fanfiction! :1**

**I hope you enjoyed! I'm really proud of this one.**

**~Melanie**

**Tumblr - justwannabeafangirl**

**Twitter - MelanieRaush**

**Instagram - justwannabeafangirl**


End file.
